Life is Wonderful
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated...Kibum gadis cantik tunarungu, Siwon pria tampan tunawicara, Jaejoong ibu yang tak punya kasih sayang...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka? Don't Like Don't Read Don't Bash Flame is allowed...Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**LIFE IS WONDERFUL**

**Warning : GS, Rate M, angst, typos, not real**

**Summary : you will find it after read the story**

* * *

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

Aku Kim Jaejoong, diusir dari rumah karena hamil di luar nikah. Ahh lebih tepatnya aku diperkosa oleh kakak iparku sendiri Jung Yunho. Dan aku melahirkan seorang putri bernama Kim Kibum.

Aku membenci Yunho sangat. Karena dia aku diusir dari rumah, karena dia Hyun Joong meninggalkanku dan lebih mirisnya lagi Yunho tidak mau mengaku dan bertanggung jawab. Begitu munafiknya dirimu Yunho.

Cih! Aku benar-benar membenci pria macam itu. Kibum? Ho ho tentu saja aku juga membencinya. Dia lahir cacat, bisu lebih tepatnya. Dan lagi aku memang tak menginginkannya. Kenapa tak aku gugurkan? Selalu gagal lebih tepatnya.

Sejak dulu aku berusaha membunuh Kibum dalam rahimku tapi selalu gagal. Ahh Tuhan kau benar-benar tak adil. Kau memberikanku seorang anak tidak berguna sepertinya. Mengutukmu terus-terusan membuatku muak.

Hidupku sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar sampah. Tapi aku masih bisa menikmati hidup karena aku menjadi istri simpanan seorang pengusaha kaya. Ya, dia menuruti segala kemauanku.

Kibum? Ahh aku malas memikirkannya. Dia hanya pembantu dan pesuruh buatku. Bahkan aku berencana menjualnya ke rumah bordil, setidaknya dia enyah dari hidupku.

**Kim Jaejoong POV end**

* * *

**Kim Kibum POV**

Aku Kim Kibum, aku seorang gadis yang sangat mengharapkan cinta dan sayang dari ibunya. Aku bisu, tentu saja dan itu menjadi boomerang yang menyakitkan buatku.

Ibuku tak menginginkanku. Baginya aku sampah dan kotoran yang tak pantas hidup. Aku cacat pun karena dia selalu berusaha membunuhku sejak aku masih dalam kandungan. Bahkan ketika aku lahir pun dia ingin mencekikku namun Tuhan sangat sayang padaku, sangat sayang. Beliau menyelamatkan hidupku.

Namun, aku tidak bisa bicara, aku bisu dan tidak bisa mendengar. Seorang ahjumma baik hati –tetanggaku- mau mengajarkan bahasa isyarat padaku. Ibuku? Dia tidak akan peduli. Pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk lalu memukuliku sambil berteriak "dasar anak haram, tidak berguna, sampah" dan berbagai kata kasar yang tentunya aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Namun, hatiku bisa mendengar berbagai umpatan kasar ibuku.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa dia membenciku. Dia tak pernah memberiku makan yang bergizi. Aku masih bisa hidup saat ini karena belas kasih tetanggaku. Di usiaku yang ke 16, aku berusaha untuk mandiri dengan modal tekad aku mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya bisa membuatku tetap hidup namun, penderita tunarungu wicara sepertiku sangat sulit mendapat pekerjaan.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti perintah orang yang mengerti bahasa isyarat. Untungnya ada seorang dokter yang baik hati, mengijinkanku bekerja sebagai cleaning service di tempat prakteknya. Ibuku? Mana peduli namun dia tetap ibuku dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun dia berkelakuan buruk padaku, aku yakin sesungguhnya dia menyayangiku.

**Kim Kibum POV end**

* * *

**Choi Siwon POV**

Aku Choi Siwon, tampan dan sempurna begitu kata orang. Mereka hanya memandang diriku dari luar tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku penderita tunawicara atau lebih kasarnya disebut bisu. Ahh, aku ini sesungguhnya hanya bahan olok-olok teman-temanku. Keterbatasanku ini membuat tak ada yang mau bermain denganku sejak kecil. "Mana ada orang yang mau main dengan orang bisu sepertimu!" begitulah mereka berkata.

Ya, aku menerima kekuranganku. Orang tuaku adalah dokter, tapi tak sedikitpun mereka peduli padaku. Bukan berarti mereka menelantarkanku tapi mereka tak pernah membagi kasih sayang layaknya keluarga-keluarga yang lain.

Seluruh pelayanku tentu bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat jika tidak bagaimana mereka bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Kekasih? Kurasa sama saja. Mana ada wanita yang tulus mencintai pria cacat sepertiku. Mereka hanya mengejar uang yang kumiliki.

Tak ada yang tulus di dunia ini, hal inilah yang membuatku benci dan sinis pada setiap orang. Bagi mereka orang cacat sepertiku adalah lelucon. Ya, kenapa Tuhan tak adil padaku. Fisikku sempurna tapi kenapa aku harus cacat? Apa ini ujian atau karena beliau membenciku.

Entahlah. Aku sudah muak jadi bahan olok-olok. Hal ini membuatku akan kejam pada orang lain. Ya, lebih baik Choi Siwon tak memberi hati pada orang lain agar aku diakui dan tak dianggap lemah.

**Choi Siwon POV end**

***TBC/ERASE?***

* * *

_Holllla….saya bawa fanfic baru untuk menambah dosa-dosa saya hehehehe_

_Ya yang ini family tapi agak menyakitkan karena cast nya pada cacat semua, hehehehe #authordigeplak_

_Kira-kira musti dilanjut ga? Kalo ga saya hapus aja….ya kalo review banyak saya lanjut tapi kalo ga saya hapus._

_Promo buat YeWook shipper "Take Me Out YeWook ver." Udah update lho…Secret Note Kibum Ver. Juga udah update…dan author punya ff baru "Autumn Memories" dengan cast utama Kibum. Author masih menunggu review dari readers untuk ketiga ff ababil author itu hehehehe…._

_Okay, at least, mind you to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Where is love?**

**LIFE IS WONDERFUL**

**Warning : GS, Rate M, angst, typos, not real**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Don't Bash anything here**

**Flames are Allowed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At night in Kim's House**

Seperti biasa Kibum menunggu ibunya Kim Jaejoong yang pulang entah kapan. Gadis itu duduk termenung di meja makan. Pulang bekerja tadi dia memasak banyak makanan enak.

Ternyata dokter pemilik tempat Kibum bekerja berbaik hati memberikan uang tip 1.000 won yang menurutnya sangatlah banyak.

Bagi gadis kekurangan sepertinya, uang sebanyak itu sangatlah banyak. Kibum pun tersenyum sendiri, dia berharap ibunya senang. Mereka tak pernah makan enak, tinggal di perumahan kumuh sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

Kibum hanya berharap ibunya dapat tersenyum kepadanya ya hanya kepadanya.

**Tokkk tokkk tokkk**

Pintu depan rumahnya digedor-gedor seseorang dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Dia tahu siapa itu. Jelas saja, siapa yang akan menggedor pintu malam-malam jika bukan sang Ibu.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Jaejoong dari luar.

Secepat kilat Kibum membuka pintu. Bukan ekspresi bahagia yang diterima Kibum melainkan ekspresi marah yang Jaejoong lontarkan pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintu?" tanya Jaejoong kasar.

"Aaaa.. aaaa. Aaaa..aaaaaa," ujar Kibum terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan gesture memperjelas ucapannya. (Mian,..Umma. Tadi aku di dapur).

"Terserah!"

Jaejoong langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan Kibum, mendorong Kibum. Kibum yang sadar segera ke dapur, sekedar membuatkan teh untuk sang Umma yang lelah.

Jaejoong pun duduk di sofa usangnya dan mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari tas-nya dan menyalakannya. Handphone-nya tiba-tiba berdering. Dia tersenyum nakal.

"Dasar Yoochun, baru berpisah sudah bilang kangen," gumam Jaejoong.

Kibum yang sudah selesai membuat teh hangat dengan hati-hati membawanya kehadapan ibunya. Namun, langkah kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga dia terjatuh.

Teh yang dibawanya terciprat ke pakaian mahal Jaejoong dan gelasnya pecah berkeping-keping. Kibum kaget sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan rasa amarahnya.

"Heh, dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau merusak pakaian mahalku?" hardik Jaejoong.

Kibum segera berlutut dan memungut satu per satu pecahan gelas itu.

"Jawab aku anak sial!"

Jaejoong menginjak tangan kanan Kibum yang sedang memungut pecahan gelas. Kibum meringis, permukaan tangannya menyentuh pecahan gelas yang tajam ditambah stiletto Jaejoong menekan tangannya hingga berdarah.

"Aaa! Aaa, aaa! Aaaaa…aah..aaah..ahhh." (Ampun! Ampun, Umma! Sakit..uh..umh…mahhh).

Kibum menangis tapi Jaejoong tak peduli.

"Aaaaa.. apa hah? Dasar bisu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambut panjang Kibum agar menatapnya.

Jaejoong pun menggerakkan stiletto merahnya di atas tangan Kibum menimbulkan teriakan memilukan dari bibir Kibum.

"Rasakan itu! Itu akibat kau membuat gaun kesayanganku kotor!"

"Aaahh…aaaahhh….aaaaaaa!" (Sudah umma….sakithh…sakithh).

"Berteriaklah kau! Hahahahaha," tawa Jaejoong.

Pandangan Jaejoong pun bertemu dengan mata sayu putrinya.

"Cih, semakin lama dia semakin mirip dengan namja brengsek itu!" batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun menghentikan siksaannya pada Kibum. Dia mengangkat stiletto merahnya. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tangan Kibum. Jaejoong yang masih kesal mematikan rokok yang dipegangnya tepat di tangan Kibum yang sakit.

Ini tentu saja membuat Kibum semakin menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Jaejoong pun meninggalkan Kibum dan terus menggerutu. Walaupun Kibum tak bisa mendengar tapi dia bisa melihat dari gerak bibir Jaejoong dan ekspresinya.

Kibum pun bangkit, tangannya penuh darah dan berisi pecahan gelas. Dia sakit. Bukan, bukan tangannya melainkan hatinya. Selama 16 tahun tak ada kasih sayang untuknya namun dia tidak menyerah.

Kibum terus berdoa dan berusaha agar sang Umma mencintainya layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Kibum pun menuju dapur dan mulai membersihkan lukanya. Tak dipedulikannya makan malam yang sudah mendingin.

Lagi pula melihat ekspresi ibunya tadi, Kibum tahu jika dia mengajak sang Ibu makan malam bersama maka hal yang lebih buruk dari ini akan terjadi.

Kibum menangis dalam diam. Hatinya sakit sekali. Dia hanya ingin cinta dan kasih sayang dari sang Ibu. Iri melihat teman-teman di sekitarnya diperhatikan oleh ibunya sedangkan dia? Hanya menerima siksaan.

Setelah membereskan makan malam yang tak tersentuh sama sekali, Kibum segera menuju kamarnya.

Kibum menutup pelan pintu kamarnya agar tak mengganggu sang ibu di kamar sebelah. Ditatapnya cermin usang didepannya. Dengan perlahan-karena tangannya masih sakit- Kibum membuka kaos-nya.

Tampak goresan-goresan, bekas pukulan, bekas cambukan. Luka fisik yang diterimanya selama 16 tahun dari sang Ibu. Luka ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi jika sang Ibu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Lantas Kibum? Tentu saja dia diam. Dia tak mungkin melawan sang Ibu. Karena ibunya adalah satu-satunya keluarganya di dunia ini.

"Aaaaaahhhh," ringis Kibum saat menyentuh luka lebam di pinggulnya. Luka yang diterimanya 2 hari yang lalu.

Merasa lelah, Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur usangnya, ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Kibum berkhayal andaikan ibunya memeluknya, mengusap sayang. Kibum tak sadar, dia menangis. Sungguh dia rela jika nyawanya ditukar dengan rasa sayang yang dirindukannya.

"Aaaaa…aaaaaaaa. Aaaaaa…aaaaa…aaaaa." (Tuhan…lindungilah Umma. Aku mencintai Umma…amin).

Kibum mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Melupakan rasa sakit fisik dan batinnya juga rasa lelah yang menderanya. Berharap di dunia mimpi sana dia mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya selama ini.

.

.

**Jaejoong's Room**

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit sekali. Kembali dia mengingat ingat apa yang sudah dilakukan pada putrinya. Sebenarnya hati kecil Jaejoong tak tega melakukan hal demikian.

Sungguh, Jaejoong tak sanggup menatap mata putrinya yang menyiratkan berbagai penderitaan. Namun, ego-nya lah yang memenangkan semuanya. Rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang diberikan Yunho membuatnya semakin membenci Kibum. Anak yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya.

Setiap melihat Kibum, Jaejoong selalu melihat bayang-bayang Yunho dalam diri anak itu. Mata tajam Kibum mirip sekali dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memang pernah menyukai Yunho tapi itu dulu sebelum dia berkhianat dan menghamili adiknya Junsu.

Sejak saat itu hanya rasa benci yang dirasakan Jaejoong dan rasa itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Yunho memperkosa Jaejoong. Tak ada pertanggung jawaban dari Yunho malah Yunho menuduhnya telah menjebaknya. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanya bisa menerima umpatan kasar dari orang tua dan adiknya. Ya, sejak saat itu Jaejoong berjanji akan membenci apapun tentang Yunho. Apapun itu.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan anak itu!" geram Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Aku menutup wajahku. Ah, rasa menyesal yang kurasakan. Aku tahu aku salah, tak seharusnya dia menerima perlakuan itu dariku. Dia darah dagingku tapi dia juga darah daging Yunho, pria yang kubenci.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Lama-lama aku bisa gila. Kibum harus membenciku dengan begitu dia tak akan muncul di hadapanku. Ya, alasanku selama ini menyiksa Kibum agar dia membenciku. Dia harus tahu bahwa aku tak menginginkannya walaupun hati kecilku tak menerima semua pikiranku selama ini.

Namun, ini lebih baik setidaknya jika dia pergi dari hidupku maka aku tak akan terus-terusan menyiksanya dan dia tak perlu hidup di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Jujur aku tak mau dia sepertiku, cukup aku yang jadi sampah. Tapi, kenapa dia tak kapok-kapok juga.

"Dasar keras kepala kau Kim Kibum! Kau mirip sekali denganku, tapi sayangnya kau juga darah daging namja brengsek itu," ucapku sambil tertawa pelan.

Kunyalakan lagi sebatang rokok dan kuhisap pelan. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi sakit kepala yang terus menderaku.

"Apa sebaiknya kau kujual saja? Setidaknya kau tak muncul-muncul lagi dihadapanku!" batinku.

**Jaejoong POV end**

.

Sambil memikirkan cara, Jaejoong terus menghisap rokoknya. Setidaknya kali ini dia sudah menemukan cara jitu untuk menyingkirkan Kibum darinya. Ya, menjualnya pada rumah pelacuran.

Kibum cukup cantik untuk bekerja di rumah pelacuran apalagi dia tuli-bisu, pastinya dia tak merepotkan. Smirk menakutkan terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Jaejoong, kali ini dia tak akan gagal menyingkirkan Kibum dari hidupnya.

Malam itu menjadi malam indah untuk Jaejoong karena besok dia akan menghubungi rumah pelacuran yang kira-kira akan membayar mahal untuk Kibum.

.

.

.

**Choi's House**

Sesosok namja tampan dan bertubuh kekar masuk ke dalam rumah megah yang benar-benar mirip seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Dia berjalan angkuh, semua pelayannya menunduk hormat padanya.

"Selamat malam Tuan muda. Apakah anda ingin makan malam?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak pergi. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Nihil. Tak ada orang, seperti biasa. Orang tuanya tak pulang.

Padahal dia dengan sengaja pergi ke klub malam, berharap jika dia tak ada di rumah, orang tuanya akan mencarinya. Namun, harapan tinggal harapan. Segera dia berjalan menyusuri tangga sambil melirik pigura yang sangat besar berisi foto keluarga yang tampak harmonis.

Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk tidur dan melupakan rasa kesepian yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Kasihan ya, Tuan muda Choi Siwon. Kalau bukan karena penculikan saat usianya 2 tahun, dia tak mungkin jadi bisu seperti itu," ujar salah satu pelayan perempuan.

"Hushhh, jangan ngomong kaya' gitu! Nanti kalau kepala pelayan Shin mendengar kau bisa dipecat," ujar yang lain.

"Upss, mianhae."

Pelayan itu pun segera pergi menuju dapur, tempat seharusnya mereka bertugas.

Choi Siwon atau lebih dikenal dengan Siwon tentu saja mendengarnya. Menatap miris keadaannya. Di lorong rumahnya terdapat cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya. Dia sempurna dan kaya tapi dia cacat dan kesepian.

Kembali dia mencoba mengingat saat dirinya berusia dua tahun, dimana kawanan penculik memaksanya meminum air keras dan melukai lehernya. Hampir dia meregang nyawa jika tidak segera diselamatkan.

Tahukah kalian, apa yang dipikirkan Siwon saat ini? Dia sesungguhnya lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi cacat seperti ini. Ya, dia selamat dan sebagai gantinya dia kehilangan pita suaranya karena air keras melukai 65% tenggorokannya termasuk merusak jaringan pita suaranya. Siwon mencoba tersenyum di depan cermin seolah olah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aaaaa…aaaa..aaaaa," ucap Siwon sedikit terisak. (Tuhan…kau..kejam). Siwon menangis, dia muak dan lelah. Segera saja dia menuju kamar tidurnya, melupakan sejenak sakit di hatinya. Menjadi cacat lebih menderita dibandingkan jika kau mati. Begitu menurutnya.

Pintu kamarnya pun tertutup dan menyisakan suara angin di sekitar lorong. Sayup-sayup angin tersebut menimbulkan suara aneh "Ini ujianmu Siwon demi kebahagianmu". Suara aneh nan menakutkan. Apa mungkin Tuhan telah mendengar umpatan Siwon?

**TBC/END**

* * *

_Mianhae readers, chapter 2-nya pendek….Saya benar-benar minta maaf, maklum saya lagi sakit. Kelelahan hehehehe, karena ff "I LOVE U LEE SUNGMIN" itu saya selalu ketik tengah malam. Jadi begadang mulu…hehehehe #gadayangnanya._

_._

_._

_Kebetulan karena sekarang sakit jadi bisa ngetik ff hehehehe….walaupun pendek, saya janji untuk chapter depan akan lebih panjang dari ini._

_At least, Do you mind to review?_


End file.
